El Hombre Sin Sueños
by GaaraYume
Summary: ¿qué me sucedía?, ¿acaso era alguna sensación nueva? ¡NO! Bueno ¡SI! Maldición, me espiaba a mí y me descubriría espiándola. / Gaara y Sara, una adorable Yandere, luego de conocerse de forma inoportuna, se sumiran en el intrincado camino del amor. OFC :S
1. Capitulo 1 El encuentro

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**El encuentro.**

Tal vez mi padre tenía razón, no era el modelo a seguir de kunoichi, tampoco el de mujer. Con 20 años, no estar interesada en crear lazos con un equipo shinobi, o con un amante que me otorgue una línea sucesoria digna del clan Jikimioto, no me convertía en lo que la sociedad esperaba de mí. Pero era una mujer de principios. Que mi objetivo no fuera el que mi padre tenía planeado para mí, no significa que no posea un sueño, una meta. Mis puños se tensaban cada vez que mis pensamientos se paseaban por ese rincón de mi mente.

Haber abandonado mi clan tan reservado y unirme a las fuerzas especiales ANBU, casi me había costado ser considerada un renegado. La acusación de traición a mi clan y varios meses de duda por fin dieron como resultado la aceptación de que, a pesar de no seguir la tradición de mi gente, la seguridad de la aldea era mi mayor prioridad. Otros acontecimientos me enseñaron que las venganzas son cosas de niños. Sin embargo si pudiera asesinar a aquellos que me dejaron doscientos diecisiete azotes en la espalda en un sótano a las espaldas de toda una aldea, lo haría.

"_Los jutsu secretos de mi familia no pueden irse contenidos en el cuerpo de una adolescente mal criada"_; eso me había dicho mi padre, maldiciendo los hábitos liberales que mi madre me había inculcado. Verlo desde mi ventana, de la mano de mi pequeña hermana, me ponía los nervios de punta, corrompería los sueños de esa inocente niña haciendo su alma jirones, como lo había hecho conmigo.

El estallido del cristal en mi mano me arrancó violentamente de mis cavilaciones. Juntaría los cristales del vaso, víctima de mi carácter, más tarde.

Antes de llegar al umbral de la sala sentí la presencia de alguien tras la puerta, no recibía visitas, así que ya sabía que debía hacer.

_Me presentaré en un instante. – Desapareciendo entonces el intruso, vestí el uniforme y oculté mi identidad, dirigiéndome hacia la oficina del Kazekage.

_Presentándome Kazekage-sama – Sentí su mirada vacía posarse sobre mí, ese niño tenía una presencia fría y distante, y los rastros de sufrimiento se surcaban en su expresión inerte. Pertenecer a este círculo tenía requisitos especiales y uno de ellos era ser desdichado al parecer.

_Ha habido rumores de que un espía se ha infiltrado en la biblioteca oculta del señor del viento, sabes que ahí se encuentran los libros de jutsu prohibidos que debido a recientes ataques han tenido que ser trasladados, estos libros llevan miles de años sellados por sus respectivos clanes, y si llegasen a manos del enemigo, sería un desastre. Ya sabes cuál es tu misión. Pensé que para esta misión no era adecuado enviar un equipo, te escojo a ti, porque eres el único capaz de utilizar un shutsu imperceptible. Tu misión es secreta, debido a que está prohibido entrar en batalla dentro del castillo del señor feudal: eres un asesino silente, sé profesional. Puedes irte. – Sus órdenes eran concisas y firmes. Era un líder que no perdía tiempo en las formalidades. Una persona de pocas palabras.

Levanté mi mirada instintivamente, y por un lapso de tiempo casi imperceptible mis ojos fueron absorbidos por sus pupilas vacías. Entonces vi cosas, cosas que nunca habría querido ver, vi un niño, el espacio era negro, vacío, el estaba solo y llorando, su pequeño rostro se incorporó del escondite entre sus rodillas, y su mirada estaba anegada en resignación, su rostro, estaba manchado de sangre. Entonces algo me expulsó, como una barrera devolviéndome a la realidad. Un frío corrió por mi espalda, y no tardé en abandonar el lugar con esa imagen como un flash invadiendo mi mente. Un Jinchūriki, ese era el rumor, el sacrificio humano de un niño, que oscilaba entre la monstruosidad de su poder y la utilidad del control del mismo. Mis puños se tensaron y avancé más rápido conteniendo mi ira. Sentí pena por él.


	2. Capitulo 2 La Misión

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Misión cumplida.**

No sé hasta qué punto esta misión había sido un mal chiste, habiendo liberado el sello de control mental bajo el que estaba el hijo del señor feudal, regresaba a la aldea con la mala espina de que el enemigo era demasiado astuto como para infiltrar un espía con recuerdos auténticos de quien lo enviaba, presentía que su intención era mantenerse en el anonimato hasta conseguir lo que pretendía, el asunto era, ¿Qué era lo que quería?

_~Flashback~_

_Acaricié el rostro del tierno infante de actitud extraña, con el objetivo de descubrir qué le afligía y utilicé mi Jutsu de transmisión sensorial para adentrarme en su cuerpo y saber a través de sus sentidos y pensamientos lo que había visto. Me topé con un muro gigante en su mente, y en el centro un sello, no tardé en descubrir de que se trataba._

_Reportándome señor.- Dije frente al niño-hombre. Él me inquietaba.

_ ¿Dos días?- Preguntó inexpresivo, sin rodeos.

_Al momento de llegar, fue posible detectar el origen de los rumores; el hijo menor de a familia principal estaba bajo un jutsu de control mental, sé, mi trabajo no es averiguar la raíz del problema, pero pude ver en su mente que el niño nunca se encontró con la persona que ejecutó el sello sobre él, al menos nunca notó tal movimiento.- Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar atroces noticias, la seguridad de la familia feudal era más frágil de lo que él creía.

_ ¿Cuál es tu consejo?- ¿Me hablaba a mi?

Me incorporé lentamente, definitivamente era de mí de quien esperaba una respuesta. Se veía curioso, con una chispa en su mirada que no pude entender.

_Kazekage-sama mi deber es cumplir sus órdenes, con todo respeto, darle mi consejo es saltar los límites que mi rol instala.- Ese chico me ponía nerviosa.

_ A veces los límites deben saltarse, cuando se trata de procurar por la seguridad de aquellos que significan el equilibrio de nuestro país, los límites están más allá de tu rol, Sara.- No pude evitar levantar mi mirada sorprendida, manteniendo mi postura entonces, obedecí.

_Mi consejo es enviar un equipo con la misión de proteger el castillo de intrusos y mantenerse cerca del señor feudal y su familia, la amenaza puede estar dentro, como para que alguien ejerciera un jutsu de control mental sin que fuera notado siquiera por la victima.- Su rostro se endureció.

_Eso es lo que se hará entonces, ve a descansar. Buen trabajo.- Al retirarme sentí que esa conversación había ido más allá de lo normal, tal vez porque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte al momento de mi reporte, no lo sé.

~.~

Esa noche no podía dormir la imagen de ese niño entorpecía mis pensamientos, me invadía la angustia cada vez que su mirada me atravesaba en los recuerdos como un sablazo de ilusiones rotas. Sus lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre, su llanto silencioso, escondiéndose en el infinito, su silueta alejándose en el vacío. Ese niño, no había elegido esa vida.

Mi terquedad y altanería, habían hecho que sin dudarlo persiguiera esta vida, mis elecciones aunque inexpertas habían sido mías y de nadie más. Mi camino ninja lo había trazado a mi manera y mis seres más queridos se habían quedado atrás. Porque no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su integridad por mis sueños, mi querer se había quedado con ellos, congelado en el pasado.

Sin embargo el ser tan frágil que esos ojos vacíos escondían, había despertado en mí la duda. Me llevaba a cuestionarme hacia donde iba la gente, como era posible que su vida haya sido marcada desde el momento de su concepción. Una vida solitaria, sin amigos, imaginé las noches que la soledad había azotado su corazón y las veces que la ausencia del calor de un amigo o el de una madre habían dejado una marca imborrable en la vida de Gaara. El mismo que hoy, sólo, abandonando sus rencores a quienes lo habían condenado, se había dispuesto a protegerlos, esforzándose por conseguir la aceptación de las personas. Me cuestionaba si esas personas valían verdaderamente todo ese empeño.

Algo de él inevitablemente había quedado en mí, suponía que durante mi graduación, cuando aún no podía controlar este maldito poder, al estrechar su mano, nuestras vidas se habían conectado para siempre.

Una lágrima brotó y se deslizó por mi mejilla, reconfortándome el corazón que se acongojaba por el sufrimiento de otro ser. Uno que yo nunca comprendería a pesar de mi propio sufrimiento. Ese sufrimiento superaba las escalas de lo humano. Los pensamientos nocturnos habían instalado en mi pecho un dolor profundo, necesitaba esconderlo en alguna parte, que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo podía cambiar, que la maldad en las personas algún día desaparecería y que en su lugar nacería un sentimiento profundo de unión y fraternidad, sin que fuera necesario el sacrificio humano a tal escala.

El reproductor de música fue mi único consuelo, y sobre las notas de un piano entonces, decidí bailar; como cuando era niña y me escondía en alguna parte donde no me vieran, en donde bailaba de un lado a otro, dejando todo lo malo atrás, llenándome de pensamientos vacíos.


	3. Capitulo 3 El avistamiento

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Otra cosita importante :D Este Cap fue inspirado en su totalidad por la pieza de piano Moonlight, que es una composición de Yiruma. Por lo tanto lo haría más emotivo que lo leyeran escuchando esa hermosa canción. Dejen lindos y críticos reviews. Besos!**

**El Hombre sin sueños. Cap 3 El avistamiento: POV Gaara.**

El insomnio era recurrente, algunas noches las preocupaciones que este rango conllevaba eran devastadoras. No era posible que la familia del señor feudal fuera atacada tan directamente, la seguridad del castillo era casi impenetrable. Inmediatamente después de recibir el reporte decidí seguir el consejo de Sara. Esa kunoichi tenía una capacidad casi inentendible, gracias a esa capacidad el total de sus misiones era completamente exitoso.

Me acerqué a la ventana, miré la luna y luego bajé mi mirada hacia la ventosa aldea, todo parecía tranquilo, las familias descansaban en sus hogares, bajo el abrigo de un hogar, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser parte de uno. Un sentimiento profundo de soledad me invadía cada noche. Me cuestionaba si de verdad era a mí a quién necesitaban; la aldea necesitaba en esencia un Kazekage, tal vez si en mi lugar estuviera cualquier otro, no sentirían tal diferencia. En realidad mi necesidad no tenía relación a mi papel en el país del viento; tendría muchas personas bajo mis órdenes y seguramente mi ausencia causaría estragos en el desarrollo político de Suna. Pero mi búsqueda era más profunda, el calor de un amigo, la contención de un hermano, la compañía. Entender esos lazos me era difícil y sin embargo me asfixiaba la nostalgia, sabiendo que ninguno de esos entibiaba mi sangre o disminuía el dolor en mi pecho. Cambiar eso no era posible, mi objetivo luego de ser nombrado Kazekage, era asistir las dificultades de esta aldea, ante todo, y protegerla a toda costa. En mi vida había aprendido a dejar los sentimientos humanos a un lado para afrontar el día a día y la vida que me había tocado. Mi lado humano no era estable, con el Bijū en mi interior, sentía que si de repente quitaba esa coraza, dejaría de ser en esencia, la persona que se esperaba de mí.

Un sonido me despertó repentinamente de mi ensoñación. Era el sonido de un piano, busqué con la mirada la procedencia del mismo y en efecto, se trataba de la misma kunoichi que esta tarde se había reportado en mi oficina.

Observé por la ventana hacia su habitación y la vi bailando con templanza. A lo único que pude atinar en ese momento es en quedarme observándola absorto. Era como si su cuerpo fuera de cristal, y sus torneadas piernas los pilares de tan delicada estructura.

Su vestido de gasa, descansaba de a ratos en sus muslos cuando se detenía, dejándolos entrever, provocando que mi respiración se agitara, al volver a sus puntas de pie, el aire se torneaba en su cuerpo y volvía a animar sus vuelos. Su silueta luminosa y fina, la ensombrecía la luna, que le observaba desde la ventana, casi diciendo que apreciaba su danza; le regalaba con su manto de plata, paz y armonía al espectáculo.

En ella todo colisionaba violentamente y se deslizaba por su cintura hacia el piso como una brisa suave. Un huracán de movimientos leves, una sensación tibia en el estómago, su plenitud me completaba.

Se paseaba con naturalidad de un lado a otro del salón, entre colores y sonidos movía sus brazos con gracia y su rostro serio, inmutable.

En ese momento, donde nada más se encontraban ella y sus curvas encajando perfectamente en el espacio que llenaba la música, mi mente se abría paso a un universo donde no existían los límites terrenales, y ella apacible con sus ojos cerrados danzaba en el vacío; donde nada podía tocarla.

Toda ella era poesía.

La significación tan acertada de su nombre, sus ojos profundos, sus rizos suaves recogidos en un moño, dejando ver su rostro acorazonado y blanco como la nieve, sus manos y sus dedos casi interminables y huesudos, parecían bailar como dos pájaros en un idilio.

Con sus pestañas infinitas barría los recuerdos que ennegrecían mis noches. Nada de eso podía alcanzar mi alma, que se amparaba en el manto cálido de sus colores ¿Qué tenía esa chica? Su energía vital era casi tangible, aún a la distancia observando sin que ella lo notara, las sensaciones me quemaban el pecho, eran tan intensas que en mi mente adquirían colores.

Fue la primera vez que la vi. Nos habíamos cruzado ya en mi oficina. Pero en ese momento lo que vi atravesó mis ojos y se hundió en mi alma; rompiendo algo en lo profundo de mi ser.


	4. Capitulo 4 El pasado

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Quería disculparme por lo cortito que son los Caps pero son capitulos de transición en los cuales se explicarán muchas cosas y comprenderán otras tantas, espero que les esté gustando como van las cosas hasta ahora :D Prometo Caps mas largos. Espero sus Reviews **

**El pasado**

Desperté dormida sobre el suelo, el aroma a madera y la frescura de la mañana me envolvieron de forma agradable e inspirando profundo me puse de pie. Recordé que dos días atrás había probado mi último bocado, y mi estómago crujió dolorosamente. Iría a la zona comercial y tal vez pasaría por algún lugar a comer frijoles dulces, sentía un profundo deseo de comer ese plato. Mi humor era óptimo, me sentía enérgica.

No me caracterizo por ser una persona que se deje consumir por el dolor y viva su vida recluida del mundo, me agrada el contacto social y rara vez no sonrío, a veces río tan estruendosamente que contagio a quienes están a mi alrededor, aunque no se me permitiera tener equipo debido a que rebelaría mi "habilidad", sin embargo siempre me tomaba un tiempo libre para tomar el té con Temari o visitar en secreto a mi hermana. Pero había días que mis recuerdos, o los de otros, me afectaban. Me hacía bien eliminar esa sensación desagradable de estar desmoronándome. Un baño caliente lo hacía todo mejor. No recuerdo cuanto estuve bajo el chorro caliente, pero pude ver al salir de la ducha mi piel pálida enrojecida por el calor, mirarme desnuda frente al gran espejo del cuarto de baño simplemente me repugnaba, habían por todo mi cuerpo cicatrices de las heridas que el Clan Yikimioto me había obsequiado, por supuesto habían tenido el cuidado de excluir los brazos y zonas que serían visibles con la ropa liviana para soportar el verano en Suna.

Vestí con un vestido púrpura con caída, por encima de mi rodilla, me solté el cabello y decidí aprovechar en soledad mí tiempo libre, al fin y al cabo la ciudad estaba en festividades: los exámenes Chunnin habían sido un éxito, pues todos los candidatos habían sido graduados, definitivamente las nuevas generaciones presagiaban un período de gran prosperidad.

Al llegar a mi lugar de comidas favorito, tomé una mesa al fondo en donde pudiese observar con mayor perspectiva el desfile de bienvenida que se desarrollaba en la calle principal. Observé a siete jóvenes Chunnin en el centro de la atención, recordando entonces la ceremonia de mi graduación Jōnin, cuando tenía su edad.

_~Flashback~_

_Luego de ser autorizada para la evaluación de mis destrezas por el Kazekage fui expulsada de mi clan, debido a que está prohibido que las mujeres asciendan en su rango como shinobi para utilizar sus habilidades en combate. Entonces me fue otorgado el título de Jōnin, bajo la mirada de odio del clan Jikimioto. Sin embargo días después fui citada por el mismo Kazekage con la propuesta de unirme a las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU bajo sus órdenes directas. Mis metas estaban así de cerca y no podía rechazar la oportunidad de cumplir mis sueños. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre me vi obligada a tener contacto físico con alguien: Gaara estiró su mano a modo de saludo, fue ahí que sin poder dominar completamente mi Kekkei Genkai, nuestras vidas se conectaron para siempre; mis células se transfirieron a su cuerpo inevitablemente y no logré recuperarlas. Hasta la muerte de uno de los dos, sus pensamientos llegarían a mí cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos._

_~Fin flashback~_

Había recordado esto hace cinco días, cuando mantuve contacto visual con el por un segundo; era la única persona que había tocado en ese entonces, cuando mi herencia genética aún actuaba involuntariamente. Trataría de mantener en secreto este pequeño error del pasado ya que también podía considerarse espionaje, debido a que eran conscientes de que mi jutsu de transmisión sensorial era una potente herramienta para el espionaje, hacia el enemigo, o hacia la misma aldea debido a que mis elecciones no siempre me habían dejado bien vista por la sociedad. Parte del consejo, ansiaba eliminarme del estricto círculo de fuerzas especiales.

Volvieron a mi mente las imágenes de ese niño desamparado me había conmovido el cuerpo, ahora entendía que todo eso había llegado a mí a través de mis células conectadas con las suyas; su sufrimiento me atravesó como una imagen horrible, así es como yo comprendía el alma de Gaara: un niño, solo.

Vagando por mis recuerdos, el sol comenzó a descender hacia la tarde, era buen momento para visitar las aguas termales.

Dejando el barullo atrás caminé hacia los baños. Últimamente las cosas habían ido muy bien para mí, las misiones no eran difíciles, mi hermana se estaba volviendo un excelente prodigio en las artes médicas y mi alivio se acrecentaba al confirmar cada vez más que eso le apasionaba, para su suerte, y la mía, no tendría que luchar hasta sangrar los ojos para cumplir sus sueños. Otra cosa era que la soledad de los viajes ya no me agobiaba, desde que _**ella **_me acompañaba y ese era otro **secreto** por guardar. Pero había algo que me inquietaba; no podía alejar de mi mente a Gaara. Al dormirme había soñado con él, una serie de imágenes abstractas, colores y una risa infantil, me habían visitado tras quedarme dormida en la bruma de mis lágrimas. Había sido confuso, pero su rostro perfecto, inmaculado como un lienzo, sus facciones finas y sus ojos severos habían sido inconfundibles para mí, recuerdo que estaba suspendido en el vacío, confundido pero anegado de paz, recuerdo que había un niño rubio y que la abuela Chiyo estaba también, no sé qué haría ahí esa vieja metiche, pero se había sentido real, y nada de eso me había dado buena espina.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él? De repente me preocupé, no soy de la clase de personas que creen en los presagios, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en su seguridad, lo cual era injustificado, tal vez si… ¿Funcionaría? ¡NO! No puedo hacerlo, sería faltar el respeto al mismo Kazekage. Bueno… solamente sería un inofensivo hormigueo en su espalda…

_ ¡Jutsu de transmisión sensorial! – Enuncié concentrando mi mente.

Hice algo, de lo que pronto me arrepentiría.


	5. Capitulo 5 El reencuentro

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Me encuentro un poquito desanimada con este fic, puesto que no ha tenido buena aceptación entre los integrantes de esta comunidad **** Pero como siempre termino lo que empiezo, prometo que hasta el final nada se va a interponer entre los complicados personajes sobre los que he decidido escribir :B**

**Capitulo anterior… POV Sara**

Al finalizar el desfile de celebración por los nuevos Chunnin…

_¿Qué estaría haciendo él?_

__ ¡Jutsu de transmisión sensorial! – Enuncié concentrando mi mente._

_ Hice algo, de lo que pronto me arrepentiría._

**El reencuentro: POV Gaara.**

Al finalizar la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos Chunnin, la tarde comenzaba a extender su manto sobre la aldea. Regresaba a mi oficina a continuar con el extenso papeleo que aún quedaba por delante, lo aborrecía solo de pensar en ello. De camino al edificio principal, sentí un impulso repentino de tomarme el resto del día, debido a que no había surgido ningún tipo de emergencia, algunas misiones podían esperar para ser asignadas, las de rang eran problema de Temari y Kankuro.

No suelo postergar mi trabajo, ya que es la razón de mi existencia, cada día de mi vida lo dedicaba a trabajar por las personas que habían puesto su confianza en mí y esto me completaba, me recordaba que aún estaba vivo. Ese día, el recuerdo de la noche anterior removió sensaciones extrañas en mi vientre, se extendían intensamente por todo mi cuerpo, me sentí un infante. Me sorprendí pensando en ella, mordiendo mi labio inferior en un gesto nervioso. No podía negar que estimulaba mi curiosidad saber de su paradero.

Una fuerza superior elevó mi mano izquierda y otra voluntad en mí generó mi tercer ojo. Alcanzado por la necesidad de verla, dejé que me controlara esa nueva fuerza que había despertado en lo profundo de mi ser, elevé mi ojo y pude vislumbrar una chica caminando por la calle principal en sentido contrario al bullicio de la gente. Aturdido y agitado, comencé a correr en su dirección, no tenía duda de que era ella: ese cabello azabache extendiéndose por su angosta espalda, su paso firme y la curva pronunciada de su cintura, confirmaban que ella era la chica que estaba buscando, sin embargo se veía más fresca y alegre que la noche anterior pero igualmente mágica y suave.

No entendía por qué, de repente me había vuelto tan detallista, me detenía a mirar cada fragmento de lo que me rodeaba y sentía como si cada persona, cada lugar, cada fenómeno de la naturaleza encerrara dentro una historia, una que se había escrito en el viento y que allí se guardaría en la eternidad. Y cuando la veía a ella, el mundo parecía detenerse a observarla moverse con tanta delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse, o desvanecerse como la niebla en cualquier instante, tal cual una ilusión. Sentía que la historia que quería para mí, apenas había comenzado.

Sin darme cuenta me acerqué peligrosamente a la chica, no quería que notara mi presencia, sería bochornoso que me descubriera espiándola como si fuera un bandido, lo podría considerar una bajeza de mi parte, sin duda lo era.

De repente detuvo su caminar y se dispuso a hacer una posición de manos, ¿me habría descubierto?

_ ¡Jutsu de transmisión sensorial! – Dijo rápidamente bajando su cabeza.

¿Acaso estaba espiando a alguien también? De forma injustificada me invadió una devastadora decepción, me dispuse a volver a mis labores avergonzado por mis acciones, le interesaba alguien más, debí suponerlo. Entonces comencé a sentir un hormigueo intenso en mi espalda, ¿qué me sucedía?, ¿acaso era alguna sensación nueva? ¡NO! Bueno ¡SI! Maldición, me espiaba a mí y me descubriría espiándola.

Era ese jutsu de transmisión de los sentidos, que le permitía ver y espiar lo que percibía el enemigo, causándole apenas un hormigueo en la espalda. ¡Me lo estaba haciendo a mí! No sabía si me sentía alegre o decepcionado de mi mismo, ambas cosas tal vez.

A mis espaldas escuché un sofoco de sorpresa, jadeó intensamente para y luego sentí un golpe sordo, como si algo se estampara sobre el camino polvoroso. Yo me quedé allí simplemente petrificado, como un poste, deseé ser un poste, nadie sabría que estoy ahí. Cuando consideraba seriamente suicidarme con la arena de mi calabaza, escuché su voz suave, casi imperceptible.

_Como lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, juro que no sé que me pasó, por favor, repórtame, expúlsame de la aldea, no sabrás jamás de mí, por favor mátame, no sé, saca el Shukaku y que me entierre en el fondo del desierto… - Sus balbuceos cada vez eran más ridículos, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa al voltear y observarla con ambas rodillas sobre el suelo y su rostro apoyado en sus manos en posición de alabanza, esa chica era un caso, me enloquecía.

Incorporó su rostro y me observó con sus ojos tiernos, llenos de angustia, el rubor en sus mejillas le daban el aspecto de un cachorrito, uno muy sensual dado que desde esta posición pude ver su escote, mi rostro hirvió de repente y la vergüenza me obligó a bajar la cabeza.

_Supongo que también debería disculparme, así que estamos a mano – Murmuré, aclarándome la garganta.

_Haré lo que quieras, maldición, eres el Kazekage, que te haya espiado debe ser considerado un crimen, por favor dime qué puedo hacer por ti – De repente una idea siniestra invadió mi mente, ¿aceptaría? Mis manos transpiraban, así que decidí esconderlas cruzando mis brazos.

_ Utilizar un Jutsu y meterte en mi cuerpo no fue la mejor forma de conocernos, por supuesto – Ella volvió a bajar su sonrojado rostro, parecía mortificada. Me sentí un ser perverso.

_ Podría acompañarte a donde te dirigías para conocernos como lo hace la gente normal. – Traté de poner mi expresión más indiferente, no solía ser una persona extrovertida, pero tal vez después de esto ella no me miraría jamás el rostro, tal vez hasta le aplicara pegamento a su máscara. No quería perder la oportunidad de causar una buena impresión en ella. Me mordí el lado interior de la mejilla ansioso, ¿Me botaría? Sería mi primer rechazo.

Nuevamente, no pude evitar sentirme ridículamente infantil.

**POV Sara.**

¿Me había invitado a salir?

_~Flashback~_

__ Podría acompañarte a donde te dirigías para conocernos como lo hace la gente normal. – Dijo tensando las comisuras de su boca, mirando hacia otro lado, inmutable._

_Es que… no lo sé. – No podía decirle que me dirigía a los baños termales, a demás de entrometida, también me convertiría en una arrojada, sin duda sonaría como una propuesta indecente.

Escuché su corazón acelerarse ante mi respuesta, sin demorar estiró su mano en un gesto de ayuda. Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya, al tocar su mano sentí una descarga sacudir mi cuerpo su piel era áspera y fría al parecer nunca se quitaba el escudo de arena. Intenté disimular la conmoción del contacto físicp pero no pude evitar cruzarme con su mirada, esperaba encontrarme con un rostro serio e impenetrable, sin embargo en su expresión pude ver la de un ser cálido, su semblante serio no podía esconder sus ojos aguamarina que ya no estaban congelados, en ellos había una chispa cristalina que parecía querer cautivarme, exitosamente. Tal vez postergaría mis planes y dejaría los prejuicios de ser vista con el Kazekage para después. Me sentía curiosa, como una la niña revoltosa y chillona que creí muerta en mí hace ya mucho tiempo. Presentía que sería un día muy inusual.

_Simplemente me dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad por un paseo, Kazekage-sama tal vez sus deberes son demasiados como para dedicarle tiempo a tan insípida actividad – No podía olvidar mi posición ante él, era mi superior.

Noté que nuestras manos aún continuaban unidas, al intentar deshacerme de tal unión su mano se deslizó hacia mi antebrazo y con un suave apretón me acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo. El aire abandonó mis pulmones violentamente y la sensación de su mano tibia causó que me ruborizara. El aroma de la arena caliente mezclado con un perfume particular y agradable invadió mis sentidos y cerré los ojos de forma inconsciente.

_ Te agradecería si no te movieras de esa posición, mi hermana está justo detrás de ti, buscándome – Resonó en su voz como una orden monótona, tal vez intentando no sonar como un niño. Me fue imposible contener la risita histérica, se estaba escondiendo. Parecíamos adolescentes al comportarnos de tales formas; en mí afloraban pensamientos y sensaciones inusuales cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Una de ellas fue el impulso de tomarlo por los hombros y camuflarnos en la tierra hasta un lugar donde nadie pudiese vernos. Sus ojos de sorpresa al resurgir en las afueras de la aldea no me extrañaron, sin previo aviso, nuevamente, había utilizado un Jutsu sobre él; tal vez después de hoy si tenía suerte de conseguir una segunda cita, sería en la cárcel.

Comenzamos a caminar silenciosamente por el árido desierto; el cielo se tornó púrpura, indicando que la noche estaba al venir, mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomar en el firmamento, el lugar guardaba una belleza particular, tenía una aire místico que envolvía mis sentidos de forma agradable. Vagando por mis pensamientos, encantada, no pude evitar mirarle con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, al percatarme de su mirada sobre mi cambié mi rostro drásticamente, pero un sonrojo violento azotó calurosamente mis mejillas.

Su silencio era tal, que si no pudiera escuchar el latido de su corazón pensaría que estaba sola, caminaba a mi lado con parsimonia, con la serenidad y el paso felino que lo caracterizaba. Cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación que no resultara incómoda, él decidió hacer totalmente lo contrario:

_ ¿Por qué? – Su pregunta pareció espesar el aire a nuestro alrededor.

_Digo… ¿qué es lo que podría interesarte de mí como para querer espiarme? – De verdad, podría ser un excelente líder para este país y las fuerzas aliadas, pero sus habilidades sociales estaban en el borde del abismo, a punto de suicidarse.

_ Con todo el respeto que te mereces, Kazekage-sama… - Fui interrumpida.

_Gaara, ese es mi nombre, el tuyo es Sara, ¿Verdad? – Quería que lo llamase por su nombre, sin embargo no quitaba ese maldito cónico sombrero de su cabezota.

_Sara Jikimioto en efecto, del Clan Jikimioto, bah… ex integrante de dicho clan – no pude evitar recordarlo, con mis cicatrices haciendo eco a esas memorias.

_ Bien, ¿puedo recibir mi respuesta? – No habría forma de disuadirlo.

_ Pido mis disculpas nuevamente por incomodarlo de esa forma Kaze… Gaara-sama, la razón por la cual decidí averiguar en dónde te encontrabas es… no lo sé. Debo caracterizarme por ser impulsiva y tú me generas curiosidad, te observo y siento gran admiración hacia ti, obviamente que es por el respeto que tengo por tu persona, debido a que eres el Kazekage, claro no lo tome como un interés personal, _porque no lo es_. – Mi voz tembló en la última frase. Maldita mentirosa, contuve las ganas de acariciar su rostro y de admitir que mi corazón se quebraba al saber la horrenda soledad que le afligía, no podía decirle que el llanto llenaba mi pecho al ver detrás de sus ojos la persona frágil que él escondía celosamente, que mi deseo era escabullirme en su alma y prestarle más que un servicio, mi mano, mi amistad. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, ni en eso era buena. Mis palabras habían sido tan falsas como de costumbre, cuando escondía mis sentimientos, sin embargo no pude evitar el temblor de mi voz, no sabía mentirle con seguridad, no a él. Nunca me creería. No era adecuado decirle lo que me sucedía de verdad, continuaría demostrando mi falta de ética.

Se detuvo abruptamente:

_Ya veo, entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar – Su tono de voz fue severo y resonó en mí como una espina clavándose en mi pecho, mis palabra le habían ofendido, en efecto, me había creído ciegamente. Su mirada insensible hacia la nada, me recordó a la mirada de mi padre, cuando le dije que no quería especializarme en ser un ninja médico como todos los ninjas de mi clan, que ese no era mi sueño. Lastimé sus sentimientos, inconscientemente esperé una bofetada o algo por el estilo, recibí algo mucho peor, palabras.

_Lo siento, no era mi intención importunarle Kazekage-sama – Mi voz sonó ridículamente quebrada, mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas, no podía sentir pena por mí, estúpida. Lo único que faltaba es que notara los caramelos que me faltaban en el tarro que tenía por cabeza

_ Pues lo hiciste, ¿sabes? No sé por qué perdí mi tiempo, por un momento creí que eras diferente, que no pensabas en mí como una figura a la que deber seguir inexorablemente, sino como un ser que tiene algo dentro a demás que un rango alto. Pss, qué idiota. De verdad, eres tan ingenua que piensas que me puede importar en lo más mínimo tu absurda admiración. – Sentí ganas de desaparecer, la dureza y frialdad de su voz ronca y calmada me caló hasta los huesos, no me hablaba con desdén, era peor, ni siquiera le importaba lo que me estaba diciendo. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Hasta su chacra había cambiado.

Bajé mi rostro e intenté contener un sollozo, apreté mis puños con fuerza, pero no pude evitar llorar en silencio. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas como un rastro frío sin interrupciones. Su mirada se clavó sobre mí y una de sus manos se alzó en mi dirección. No quería continuar con esto, simplemente eché a correr, mientras el viento se llevaba mis lágrimas, me alejé, sintiéndome una niña estúpida.


	6. Capitulo 6 El asesino

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Biennnn, no sé qué decir la verdad es que no he tenido muchos visitantes ni muchos reviews, pero a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario con sus bienvenidas opiniones se los agradezco mucho, de corazón (?.. **

**Ahora me voy a tomar café y mirar anime :P que disfruten el cap, sinceramente lo escribí de forma forzada ya que no sabía claramente como introducir la parte buena del fic :D Besitooss.**

**El asesino: POV Gaara**

_... debido a que eres el **Kazekage**, claro no lo tome como un interés personal, porque no lo es. – ¿De verdad? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Que yo le _gustaba?_ No había posibilidad de ello, ella era una chica agradable, tierna, humilde, hermosa y yo, yo simplemente era un petizo con cara de limón y un rango alto, lo único que podrían decir bueno de mí era lo bien que hacía mi trabajo, que idiota fui. La rabia nubló mi mente y pude sentir en mi interior como mis defensas flaqueaban ante la fuerza del demonio, no recuerdo qué sucedió, solo sé que se removió dolorosamente desde mi tinaja hacia uno de mis brazos, hice una fuerza inmensa por recobrar la cordura sin hacer una de mis escenas psicóticas, maldición, me afectaba demasiado su compañía, a tal punto que mi concentración se debilitaba, aún no había conseguido dominar por completo el Ichibi. Una fuerza extraña habló por mí.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es su rostro ensombrecido detrás de unos mechones de su cabello. Observé su menudo cuerpo estremecerse y un aroma salado invadiendo el aire. Un arrebato de curiosidad (que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre) levantó mi mano hacia ella para descubrir el misterio de su rostro en penumbras, su reacción simplemente me dejó atónito; me quedé con mi mano en el aire, viendo su silueta alejarse rápidamente, pude notar que se limpió el rostro con el puño de su brazo. Y luego, una bofetada que mi arena no se dignó a evitar.

_ ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Crío caprichoso! – La nube en mi mente se disipó para descubrir a Temari con un gesto de enfado y reproche en su semblante, sacudiéndome por los hombros.

_ Temari, suéltame. – Atiné a decir alejándome dos pasos de mi hermana, me perturbaba el hecho de que me haya podido golpear sin problemas, y por otra parte, su reproche hacia mí era inusual.

_ Gaaraaaaaaaa… - Eso extraño que había hecho sacudiendo sus brazos y dando pequeños saltitos había sido un ¿berrinche? de ¿Temari? - ibas tan bien hasta que te pusiste con esos arrebatos y fantasías de que eres superior y de que no te importa en lo más mínimo nada – No lo entiendo.

Una punzada en mi cabeza provocó que me la agarrara con ambas manos y cayera de rodillas para soportar la confusión. _Sara_ ¿Qué había hecho para que se alejara de esa forma? Algo estaba relacionado entre la metamorfosis de mi hermana que ahora era una oruga berrinchuda en el suelo y la huida de Sara.

_Te agradecería si me dijeras qué fue lo que sucedió – Murmuré, impaciente. No estaba de humor, creí saber de qué se trataba, ese demonio de mala voluntad había puesto palabras en mi boca que yo no pretendía decir, ya lo había hecho antes. Al fin Temari se detuvo y se incorporó, sus ojos se llenaron de algo que no pude entender, estaba arrodillada ante mí mirándome con _¿cariño?_ a los ojos, y fue la primera vez que sentí que el alma de Temari estaba unida con la mía, por una fraternidad que nadie nos arrebataría.

_ Gaara, eres mi hermano y sabes lo mucho que hemos pasado. Me he llenado de fantasías al verte con esa chica, eres un chico solitario y sé lo que has sufrido. Veo en tu corazón la pureza que Naruto dejó tras su muerte, veo en tus ojos la voluntad de luchar y seguir adelante, desde que eras un niño, hasta que el mundo te convirtió en un monstruo, podía ver un destello de luz asomarse en tus ojos. Pero han pasado muchas cosas, hoy eres un hombre, no puedo negarlo y a la vez me siento plena al verte sacar esa coraza que te has puesto estos últimos cuatro años.

Un sabor amargo invadió mi lengua y sentí como mi pecho se encogía de forma desagradable, y en nuestras miradas conectadas en medio de la nada pude ver en Temari una hermana, los años tras la muerte de mi mejor amigo habían pasado lentos y me sentía con el alma en vilo, como si flotara aturdido a través del tiempo y los recuerdos fueran imágenes grises y vacías, así me sentía, y Sara lo había sacado todo a flote con el simple hecho de dejarme notar su existencia.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haga? No lo sé, desde que la vi estoy confundido. Nunca había observado a una mujer de esa forma, ella es tan simple, un ser humano transparente y a la vez esos ojos están llenos sombras, no lo sé Temari, estoy confundido. – Me encontré de repente hablándole a mi hermana mayor de temas del corazón, con la voz intranquila y la mirada perdida. Mi suplicio era tan vago e infantil que me sentí avergonzado.

Sonrió nostálgicamente. – Tu sabes bien de qué hablo – Apoyó su dedo índice suavemente del lado izquierdo de mi frente, para luego erguirse y retirarse.

Me toqué la frente sin entender a qué se refería, y sentí la cicatriz de sangre que llevaba conmigo desde la niñez, Ai.

_ Amor…- Susurré pensativo. Tal vez y solo tal vez Temari estaba en lo correcto, pero todo era demasiado nuevo para mí.

Sara… pensé en ella, ese revoltoso sentimiento en el estómago cuando la veía, ese deseo constante de descubrir que misterios escondía detrás de esos profundos ojos, la necesidad de protegerla, sin haberla conocido aún y siendo consciente incluso de que no conocía lo que me sucedía…

Comencé a correr hacia la aldea nuevamente, llegue a la torre del Kazekage. No quería visitarla vistiendo de Kazekage, quería que ella viera quien era verdaderamente, si la conexión que me había cruzado el alma desde que la vi, la sentía ella también, tal vez cruzando palabras francas pudiera a llegar a entender qué me sucedía.

Dejé mi tinaja apoyada en la pared de mi dormitorio y me desvestí, busqué en mi armario una remera discreta, negro estaría bien y lo primero que encontré fue un pantalón beige. Para resguardarme del viento me coloqué una capa negra con una caperuza generosa. Intenté recordar donde se alojaba esa chica que me provocaba tanta inestabilidad y recordé. Atravesé la ciudad iluminada de forma lúgubre. Y llegué a la puerta de su casa guiado por su aroma a canela y manzana caliente. La noche estaba quieta y oscura, escuchaba el viento soplar con un insistente silbido, me arreglé como pude el caso perdido que era mi cabello.

Tal vez esa chica de cuerpo angosto y ojos enormes me podría enseñar el verdadero significado de un lazo. Estábamos conectados de alguna forma que no comprendía, pero desesperadamente buscaba el calor de esa conexión. Estaba cansado de luchar en mi interior, buscando un brote de algo, no sé qué, que me llene de energía y me hiciera sonreír sinceramente, desde que mi amigo había sacrificado su vida por el bien de la alianza, algo en el mundo había perdido significado para mí y un rato cada día lo encontraba mirando todo lo que con tanto antaño me había dedicado a proteger con mi corta edad. Ella en su totalidad hacia que mi cuerpo vibrase de forma agradable. Me sacudía en el interior cada uno de sus aspectos, no entendía bien como podía producirlo, por eso necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba entenderlo, necesitaba sentirme cercano a ella, como nunca lo había hecho.

Toqué la puerta tímidamente, pero ésta se abrió ante el primer golpe. El olor a óxido y sal me chocó en el rostro violentamente, la arena se arrastró por mis pies instintivamente. Entré de forma abrupta a la sala y me encontré con una escena siniestra. Había vidrios rotos en el suelo y sangre por toda la sala, al parecer no había muerto en el instante que la habían atacado. Un sabor amargo invadió mi boca al pensar de tal forma. Tal vez seguía viva, sin duda era su sangre y había perdido mucha; sin embargo un rastro de sangre hacia los dormitorios me indicaba que se había arrastrado herida. Corrí en esa dirección, alterado y enfurecido, ¿Cómo había podido tener tal descuido? En su propia casa la habían herido.

Al llegar a la puerta de una habitación escuché el sonido de agua correr, abrí la puerta de un golpe.

Mi corazón se detuvo…


	7. Capitulo 7 Malos entendidos

Todos los personajes de esta historia son de exclusiva autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y Sara, son solo míos y no los comparto XD

**Bieen, aquí va otro Cap. Espero lo disfruten!**

**Malos entendidos.**

Víctima del sueño se dejó vencer. Incrédulo, cansado y avergonzado de su imprudencia. El peso de las emociones lo tiró como un muerto sobre el edredón polvoroso de esa cama poco utilizada.

_~Flashback~_

Desde que era un manojo de pelos oscuros y arrastraba su osito de peluche por las calles, que se veían inmensas y solitarias desde su perspectiva, su vida se había resumido al sonido de su llanto por las noches, el sisear de los kunais traicioneros que atravesaban el espacio en busca de su muerte y luego de un tiempo y por la mayor parte de su infancia, los gritos de muerte, la muerte de otros, no la de él. Creyó que el alivio de la venganza mitigaría el dolor en su pecho, creyó, en vano.

Luego en un golpe de suerte que le tenía preparado el destino, Naruto había aparecido frente al pequeño niño de pelo sangriento y corazón violento, mostrándole el otro camino; la conexión había sido fuerte, esos ojos azules tan cristalinos no podían mentir, lo atravesaban descaradamente, atreviéndose a gritar al viento las cosas que otros no soñaban siquiera, dándole como bofetadas las respuestas que lo sacarían de esa desazón, de forma simple, precisa, pero inentendible para ese gangrenoso corazón. Alguien que entendía ese dolor no podía mirar con esos ojos. Naruto no podía entenderlo, no podía ser feliz habiendo vivido el mismo suplicio que él, la luz no era amiga de los Jinchūriki, eso se había dicho; pero el flaqueo de sus defensas ante tales revelaciones era evidente, le creía, aunque no quería creerle.

Recordó tantas cosas dolorosas que sentía que se quebraba, ese día que lo enfrentó por primera vez, ese día en el que sucedieron mil cosas a su alrededor y en su camino la inflexión que lo llevó a replantearse sus decisiones. La invasión a Konoha, la gente protegiendo celosamente su aldea, los lazos, la amistad; su vida y su alma habían cambiado para siempre. Pero ese día el huracán de dolor y furia que había confundido con sed de sangre, se despertó tan implacable que habría terminado en un caos si Naruto no hubiera estado allí para detenerlo. Sucedió esa vez, como nunca lo había hecho perdió el control del demonio y se transformó por completo. Y volvió a suceder una vez más, unos años más tarde, en la guerra.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Recordaba profundo pero sin dolor, así recordaba los hechos de ese entonces, se preguntaba también por qué lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás le traía esos recuerdos tan reveladores a la mente.

Sara por su parte estaba tendida a su lado, fingía el sueño con la respiración acompasada y desde la mata de pelos que cubría su rostro lo observaba sumisa; magullada en la pierna izquierda, con el pie derecho punzante de dolor e hinchado, los brazos cortados y las vendas pegoteadas con la sangre seca. Aún le dolía el pecho de los brincos que había dado su pequeño corazón, que ahora bombeaba tranquilo y tibio, en un intento fallido de evitar que la habitación helada le colara los huesos.

Intentaba no llamarle la atención al cuerpo varonil que se encontraba ausente de mente a su lado, no soportaba esa mirada intensa y lejana en su cuerpo tembloroso, sentía miedo, pánico, pero a la vez sentía pena por él. No quería involucrarse con la ira adormecida en el interior de ese semblante tranquilo, no después de haber despachado todo ese odio de su alma y de sacrificar tanto para quitar a personas siniestras de su vida, no podía permitir que ese ser a su lado, el mismo que había prohibido la marca de maldición en los ANBU y ella había bendecido con admiración, hoy estuviera arremetiendo en su vida con violencia y prepotencia. Pero sentía que debía ayudarlo, y de una forma más urgente, sentía que él había aparecido para ayudarla a ella.

_Lo siento tanto Sara – La voz de Gaara sonó hueca, atormentada y sincera. Sobresaltándola.

_~Flashback~_

Luego de las palabras de Gaara fuera de la cuidad corrió enfurecida, arremetió contra la puerta principal de su apartamento, tiró sus zapatos que golpearon silenciosos en algún lugar y pisó fuerte y ruidoso en el tatami de la sala principal, se dirigió enfurruñada hacia la ventana a mirar si él la seguía, reprochándose a sí misma el hecho de que eso le importase.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Tan ofendido se había mostrado ante lo que ella le dijo. Caminó directo, con prisa y el orgullo herido.

Pero olvidó un detalle, por un momento su enojo de niña y sus arrebatos de malcriada la hicieron olvidar que era una ninja, que debía observar con más cuidado, que debía ser más atenta, que debía limpiar su apartamento más seguido. Pues en el piso justo en frente a la ventana estaban esparcidos de forma abandonada pero letal, los vidrios del vaso que días atrás se le había quebrado en la mano, cuando observaba a su padre de la mano de su hermana.

El destello del filo la alertó de lo que sucedería, demasiado tarde, pues sucedió sin que ella pudiera hacer más que caer hacia la trampa que ella misma se había puesto; en el aire, en cámara lenta lo que atinó a pensar fue "_maldito seas papá"._ Entonces pisó fuerte con el pie derecho como venía pisando, se clavó de lleno las siete puntas que se erguían desde la base del vaso que había quedado intacta, apoyada en el piso, esperándola. Le atravesaron la carne con un sonido sordo, pudo sentir a la vez que gritaba sus tendones romperse, su pie quemarse mil veces en ácido y ver alguna que otra estrella, fue incapaz de siquiera desfallecer del dolor, pues el mismo la tiró como un cadáver sobre los cristales restantes, esparcidos, instintivamente levantó sus brazos para proteger lo que le quedaba sano y sin cicatrices en el cuerpo, su preciado rostro; sintió su muslo izquierdo caer sobre mil agujas punzantes, y una astilla filosa clavarse en su cadera. En la bruma de dolor y reproche no pudo divisar un mucho más allá de un bulto que se movió sigiloso a su alrededor, se sintió observada y entonces lo siguiente fue un dolor intenso, donde aquella astilla traicionera se había clavado, ese bulto había presionado la astilla para perforarle una arteria, pero no pudo notar que era una persona hasta meses más tarde.

_Hash… Mal- dighhh – había intentado gritar, pero su intento no fue más allá de un jadeo y un sollozo, dolía como el infierno, sentía la sangre apretar la herida en su pie punzante, una hemorragia se precipitó a borbotones en la herida de su cadera cuando ella quitó las astilla ensuciando el caro tatami recientemente adquirido. En la bruma de sus pensamientos una idea surgió coherente.

_Bya… - No tenía aire en sus pulmones, le ardían los huesos del pie.

_¡Byanca! – Y luego se desvaneció.

Minutos más tarde un prominente tigre blanco entró por la puerta abierta, erguido orgullosamente, con manchas negras que se extendían serpenteantes por todo su cuerpo y rostro. Oliendo la sangre se agazapó para atacar, con los músculos tensos y las fauces filosas descubiertas, pero en el instante que la vio tendida en un charco de sangre reaccionó y se acercó, al notar una de sus arterias lastimadas, no dudó en tomarla por el vestido como si llevara una cría y arrastrarla hacia el baño, la dejó caer pesadamente en la superficie fría y ella despertó.

Sara abrió los ojos, entumecida , con el estómago revuelto y el cerebro hormigueando de forma dolorosa. Se dejó ayudar por el animal y se colocó en la tina, extendió con esfuerzo su brazo cortado hacia el grifo de agua fría y lo dejó correr hasta desbordar, adormecida por la falta de sangre, ignorando la hemorragia.

_Quién iba a pensar Byanca que un vasito me iba a matar… - Rió irónica y amargada, en cambio Byanca se echó a su lado con un sollozo felino. En efecto, la astilla en su cadera había atravesado una de las principales arterias en su cadera y la pérdida de sangre era inminente. Dejándose llevar por el estupor Sara no escuchó los ruidos del intruso que ingresaba al apartamento, pero la tigresa del oeste, tan triste como alerta, se alzó a la espera de un ataque, amenazante y agazapada, con sus garras groseramente extendidas, mostrando los dientes.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no fue más que un malentendido, que desató el caos, y la muerte.

Gaara entró en la habitación, observó la escena. Sara en la bañera rebosante de agua teñida de sangre, un tigre prominente a su lado agazapado para defender lo que Gaara interpretó que sería su cena.

La sangre, el tigre, la arena, la ira, la lanza.

Lanzó entonces ese ataque que guardaba para casos extremos, con el rostro desfigurado de sorpresa y furia, mataría ese tigre a como dé lugar. Sin embargo al verlo a Gaara, Byanca reconoció haberlo visto en los recuerdos de Sara, sí, era el Kazekage. No pudo hacer más que esquivar el ataque, pero Gaara lo guió nuevamente hacia el tigre, la lanza del Shukaku. Con sus movimientos rápidos pero limitada por el espacio de la habitación, la bestia no pudo evitar el ataque por completo y una de las puntas le desgarró la carne del costal, con un gruñido de dolor, se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa, esperando la muerte que le llegaría con el siguiente ataque.

Sara abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro animal de Gaara, y la urgencia de Byanca.

La lanza, la chica, la bestia, la vida.

A centímetros del rostro de Sara se detuvo la lanza de un atónito Gaara, que la veía desfallecer nuevamente, luego de haber protegido al tigre de su muerte.

Entonces el tigre bajando la guardia, sin importarle en absoluto su vida, dejó caer su enorme cuerpo y acercó su cabeza para lamerle el rostro a Sara lloriqueando de alivio y de pena. Gaara comprendió el enorme error que había cometido.

_~ Fin Flashback ~_

Aún sin poder creer que había estado a punto de matar a una de las cuatro bestias sagradas se palmeó la frente, el clan Jikimioto, pequeño detalle, dueños de la única bestia sagrada restante en el mundo Shinobi. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mortificado de la vergüenza. Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y por primera vez en horas notó la presencia del cuerpo menudo de Sara en la cama.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama.

_~Flashback~_

Con el afán de cuidarla hasta que estuviera fuera de peligro había llamado a dos médicos expertos que habían sanado sus heridas y detenido la hemorragia, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los shinobi, Gaara los echó de la casa luego de que su trabajo estaba hecho. La vergüenza era tal que no se había atrevido siquiera a llevar con sus propias manos a Sara a su cuarto, alzó su cuerpo en vilo con arena, intentando no despertarla, y la dejó suavemente sobre su cama. Luego se tiró a su lado, la cama era amplia y él estaba cansado.

_~Fin Flashback~_

Incorporó su cabeza de la almohada y notó la figura del felino acurrucada en un rincón, resoplando de fatiga debido a las heridas, que se lamía de vez en cuando.

_Lo siento Byakko – Pronunció las palabras vacilante de si el animal en realidad lo entendía.

_Byanca, es la cría de Byakko, la bestia del oeste murió hace tiempo, pero dejó descendencia – Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sara hablar cerca de su oído, aún recostada como si estuviera dormida, su voz sonó suave, en un intento de no quebrar la paz que se había instaurado en la noche.

_Ya veo… - Avergonzado de no saber cómo continuar con la conversación, decidió resignarse al silencio. No pudo evitar mirarla para chequear su estado, se encontraba recostada sobre la pierna sana, con el rostro en la dirección que él estaba, cubierto por algunos mechones de pelo, el cansancio se surcaba en sus ojos. Observó sus piernas, de forma poco disimulada, con la inocencia de un niño, pretendiendo saber si se encontraba con alguna cicatriz o rasguño extra que sanar.

_ ¡Oye! – El susurro sin fuerza pero cargado de reproche le llamó la atención.

_ ¿Qué? No he hecho nada – Acotó en su defensa, pecando de inocente.

Se encontró con las mejillas de la chica a su lado teñidas delicadamente de carmín, los ojos profundos y negros desviaban su mirada y ella se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto que se asemejaba a la timidez.

_ Ya no me mires así… - El aire se espesó en los pulmones de Gaara, que dándose cuenta de que esa chica no era su hermana, carraspeó y se incorporó de la cama. Estableciendo una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos.

_ Lo… lamento, es que… yo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien, eres muy frágil Sara, pensar que un vaso casi te mata – Pronunció las palabras con pesar fingido, como si se tratara de algo grave.

Sara por su parte, muy ofendida con el comentario se sentó abruptamente en la cama, con los cachetes hinchados del berrinche y los ojos entrecerrados, hizo un gesto dramático de desprecio, mirando hacia otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque el movimiento había hecho eco en todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

_ Menos mal que no ha sido una jarra… - Susurró Gaara, fingiendo estar pensativo, con el rostro tranquilo pero el corazón palpitante por la emoción de molestarla juguetonamente. Se desconoció por un momento.

_ ¡Gaara-kuuun si que eres malo! – Chilló ella con voz divertida, tapándose el rostro con la almohada, volviendo a recostarse, ahora sobre su espalda.

Él no pudo evitar el sobresalto de escucharla pronunciar su nombre de forma tan íntima, algo que se asemejaba a la dicha se revolvió en su estómago. Ella notó su desliz de inmediato, maldiciéndose por su efusividad y no se quitó la almohada del rostro.

El silencio reinó en la habitación nuevamente, esos segundos de silencio los utilizó para volver a mirar las heridas que se extendían por la pierna izquierda y el pie derecho de ella, evaluando los daños. Se sintió afligido realmente de que se haya lastimado de forma tan bruta. Se preguntaba qué tan fuerte habría pisado para sangrar hasta dejar la casa hecha una carnicería. Sospechó por un momento de la peor herida, que se encontraba semidescubierta en su cadera, un vaso no podía provocar una herida tan profunda, sin embargo descartó cualquier posibilidad al instante, no podía ser tan paranoico.

Gaara recordó, luego de todo ese lío, qué era lo que en realidad había ido a hacer al apartamento de Sara.

_ Debo retribuirte de alguna forma, hasta ahora no he hecho más que ser grosero y violento cuando estoy contigo, lo siento de verdad. – Escondida desde su almohada ella no hizo más que entristecerse al aceptar que no podía decirle que eso no era verdad.

_ Lamento tanto hacerle decir esto Gaara-sama, yo no quiero causarle ninguna molestia.

_ Tú no eres ninguna molestia Sara, el que ha llegado a molestar he sido yo – Se victimizó, buscando esa reacción enternecida que todas las mujeres tenían con él cuando apuntaba algo negativo de su persona. _Patético buscando eso que odio que otras me den_. Fue lo único que le dijo su conciencia.

_ Bien… convengamos que no siempre se presenta en el momento adecuado, es grosero, me gritó… - Sorprendido y ridículamente triste de que ella lo considerara de esa forma la miró. Sin embargo ella no mostraba más que diversión en su rostro de porcelana iluminado por la luna, algo le dijo que se trataba de venganza.

_ Tú eres un ser perverso, no juegues así con mis _sentimientos_ – Le ordenó él más tranquilo. Sin darse cuenta la conversación se había vuelto un lleva y trae de significados ocultos y sonrojos por parte de ella; definitivamente no se le daba bien conversar con mujeres que no fueran su hermana.

_ Debo irme, no es adecuado que me encuentre a estas horas en tu casa, entorpeciendo tu descanso – Sentenció él, algo triste de que ella no mostrara ninguna objeción. Ella solamente sintió alivio que ese complicado día terminara.

_ No rompas más vasos por favor…

_ ¡Gaara!...


End file.
